


Prince of the Woodland Realm and his Princess

by vampchick13



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bows & Arrows, Competition, Elves, F/M, Gondor, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Kings & Queens, Minas Tirith, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rivendell | Imladris, Rohan, Romance, Swords, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampchick13/pseuds/vampchick13
Summary: Legolas never knew how strong love could make him or how much fear he could truly feel not until he meets her his dark haired beauty. The woman who won his heart with her skills in bow and arrows. He will do whatever it takes to claim her as his own but she's not some spun glass trophy. He'll be pushed to the limit to keep her from harm. LOTR a different view.





	1. Prolog

**Legolas POV:** He sat high up in the tree watching the hooded figure shoot arrow after arrow in the target that was far enough away to impress even him. He also saw the person practice with swords and yet again he was impressed.

For weeks Legolas had been watching this person but never approaching them for fear of scaring them since he was prince of the Woodland Realm. But this night that was all going to change.

Just as the figure was getting ready to leave Legolas jumped down from the tree and slowly walked up behind them.

“Excuse me…” hearing him the hooded figure spun around sword drawn.

Legolas quickly brought his sword up to block then he went on the attack.

The person blocked twisted and swept his legs out from under him and pinned him at sword point. He had to know who this person so he yanked the hood off and was surprised to see a shockingly gorgeous woman with rich dark brown hair and eyes the color of the sea her face like most elves was pale yet perfect.

Shocked by what he had done the female jumped up and ran off he was too stunned to follow her.

* * *

 

**Brenna POV:** She slid into her bedroom window panicking. She couldn’t believe what she had done she attacked the prince and he saw her face.

The next morning she was doing her morning work out when there was a knock at her door. Thinking it was a friend she opened it do see the prince standing there. Slowly he walked into the house.

“I’m not here to hurt you I just want to know your name it is not every day someone manages to take me down” he said with a smile.

She winched at the memory.

“I am so sorry your majesty” she said but he held up his hand laughing.

“It is okay I actually found it fun and refreshing” Legolas said.

She smiled slightly.

“I am Brenna” she said.

“Ah fitting. Dark haired beauty” he said smiling.

She blushed she actually blushed and he smiled more.

“So how long have you been practicing?” he asked.

She just smiled. “A long time.”

“Would it be okay if I sat and watched you?” he asked.

She just smiled and every night he would sit and watch her then they’d practice with swords.

After a few months Legolas proposed to her and she said yes. It took a while to convince his parents she was perfect but they did it.

However before their wedding they were both urgently called to Rivendell for a meeting about the one ring.


	2. Rivendell

They rode into Rivendell Brenna was on the back of the horse. They were escorted by trusted guards that also went to the meeting as representatives. 

That night in their own private room Legolas and Brenna talked. 

“As soon as this crisis is over I am going to marry you” Legolas said wrapping his arm around her waist. 

“I hope it is over soon then” she smiled as she kissed him softly. 

The next morning at the meeting it turned out Gandalf had brought a hobbit with the ring. Dwarves, men, and elves were all in attendance when Lord Elrond spoke up. 

“Strangers from different lands friends of old you’ve been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands upon the brink of destruction none can escape it you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom.” 

Then Lord Elrond looked toward the hobbit. 

“Bring forth the ring Frodo.” 

The hobbit got up and slowly placed the ring on a table in the middle of the room for all to see. Everyone began to stare at it. 

“It is a gift” a man said. 

“A gift to the foes of Mordor why not use this ring? Long has my father steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe” he continued as he paced. 

“Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him.” 

Then another man spoke up. 

“You cannot wield it none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master.” 

“And what would a Ranger know of this matter?” 

Then Legolas stood up letting go of Brenna’s hand. 

“This is no mere Ranger he is Aragorn son of Arathron you owe him your allegiance.” 

“Aragorn? This is Isildur’s heir?” 

“And heir to the throne of Gondor” Legolas said. 

“Hav en dad Legolas” sit down Aragorn said. 

The other man looked at Legolas and spoke “Gondor has no king Gondor needs no king.” 

Then he too sat down. 

“Aragorn is right we cannot use it” Gandalf said. 

“You have only one choice the ring must be destroyed” Lord Elrond said. 

One of the Dwarves spoke up then. 

“What are we waiting for?” then he grabbed his axe and slammed it down on the ring. 

The axe shattered and the ring wasn’t even scratched. 

“The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom only there can it be unmade.” Lord Elrond said. 

“It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came one of you must do this” he finished. 

Everyone was silent and Legolas lightly squeezed Brenna’s hand silently begging her not to speak up. 

“One does not simply walk into Mordor its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs there is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful it is a barren waste land riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume not with 10,000 men could you do this it is folly” the man from before spoke up. 

“Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?” Legolas asked jumping to his feet. 

“The ring must be destroyed.” 

“And I supposed you think you are the one to do it!” a Dwarf yelled. 

“And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?” the man said. 

“I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf” the same Dwarf shouted jumping up. 

As one all the elves rose and began to argue with the dwarves. Legolas and Brenna simply put their arms out to stop them. Soon everyone was standing and yelling. 

“Never trust an Elf” the dwarf yelled. 

Amongst the yelling a single voice came “I will take it.” 

Then again louder the hobbit said “I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor though I do not know the way.” 

“I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear” Gandalf said laying a hand on Frodo’s shoulder standing behind him. 

Then Aragorn finally stood up. 

“If by my life or death I can protect you I will.” 

He strode forward and knelt in front of Frodo putting them eye to eye. 

“You have my sword.” 

Then Brenna gave a sorry look to Legolas then she stepped forward. 

“You have my skills if you should need extra protection.” 

“And you have my bow” Legolas said stepping up next to Brenna. 

Like he would ever let his fiancé do this alone. 

“And my axe” the Dwarf said as he too joined the group. 

A little uncomfortable since his problem toward elves. Then the man from before spoke as he too walked forward. 

“You carry the fates of us all little one if this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done.” 

A shout came from nowhere when a second hobbit ran up right next to Frodo. 

“Mr. Frodo’s not going anywhere without me.” 

Lord Elrond smiled. 

“It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not.” 

“Oye we’re coming too!” another shout followed by two more hobbits joining them. 

“You’ll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.” 

“Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing” one said. 

“Well that rules you out, Pip” the other said. 

“Ten companions so be it you shall be the fellowship of the ring” Lord Elrond said. 

“Great where are we going?” the one hobbit called Pip asked. 

After that the meeting wrapped up quickly and everyone returned to their rooms for the evening.


	3. The Journey Begins

Legolas decided to walk the gardens with Brenna. 

“I am sorry” she said finally as they walked amongst the flowers. 

“Do not be you would not be who you are if you did not do it. If you thought you could save or help others you would do it” Legolas said smiling at her taking her hand. 

“It is one of the many things I love about you.” 

She smiled feeling better about her choice. 

“Just know that the second we return I shall marry you” Legolas spoke as she knelt to smell a bright red rose. 

“I love you” she smiled at him. 

He tucked her hair behind her ear then picked the rose and slid it into her hair. 

“And I you” he said smiling. 

“Shall we return to our room?” she asked offering her hand. 

He took it smiling and they began to head back to their room. Legolas lay in bed in green cotton pants while Brenna came into the room in a dark blue night dress. To Legolas she was gorgeous, even when she was fighting. 

How own warrior princess. She smiled as she slid into bed and snuggled up to him. 

The next morning they were off with Gandalf leading them. They walked and walked no one really talking. Aragorn was at the back of the group. 

As they settled to camp Gandalf started to talk. “We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountain for 40 days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us from there our road turns east to Mordor.” 

After they had settled Boromir started to teach the hobbits the basics of sword fighting. Aragorn was also helping out while smiling a pipe. Legolas was standing guard always watchful with Brenna at his side. 

“If anyone was to ask my opinion which I note they’re not I’d say we were taking the long way ‘round. Gandalf we could pass through the Mines of Moria” Gimli said, “My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.” 

“No Gimli I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice.” Gandalf replied. 

Legolas quickly changed position to look in the opposite direction. As he did he saw what looked like a dark cloud. Soon everyone was looking at it. 

“Crebain from Dunland!” Legolas shouted. 

“Hide!” Aragon yelled. 

“Hurry!” Boromir added. 

Everyone quickly burst into action. They grabbed all their gear and dosed the fire then they hid. Legolas pulled Brenna down under the bush by the rock with him as they watched the Crebain fly over them. Once they were gone everyone came out cautiously. 

“Spies of Saruman the passage south is being watched. Gandalf said as everyone gathered around. 

“We must take the pass of Caradhras” he continued. 

So they started up the mountain. Legolas held Brenna’s hand even though she was probably even more graceful than he. He just needed to touch her. There was a slightly problem with Boromir enough to make them all stop but it was quickly resolved. 

No one but Legolas and Brenna saw Aragorn’s hand on his sword. And so they continued to climb the mountain. Soon they were waist deep in snow on Legolas and Brenna were lighted footed enough to walk on top of it. 

The hobbits were carried through the snow by Boromir and Aragorn. Brenna kept to the back of the group as Legolas went up to the front. 

“There is a fell voice on the air” Legolas said as the blizzard raged on.

“It’s Saruman!” Gandalf yelled right before a ton of big rocks fell toward them. 

“He’s trying to bring down the mountain Gandalf we must turn back!” Aragorn yelled to be heard over the wind. 

“No!” Gandalf said as he got up on the snow as best he could then started to shout out a spell. 

All of a sudden a lightning bolt hit the mountain and snow and rock fell toward them. Brenna’s scared eyes found Legolas’s worried ones right before they were all buried. Legolas was the first to reappear almost frantic to get to Brenna. Soon everyone was of the snow and considering their options. 

“We must get off the mountain make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city” Boromir said loudly. 

“The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard” Aragorn responded. 

“We cannot pass over a mountain let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria” Gimli said. 

“Let the ring bearer decide” Gandalf finally said. 

Slowly Frodo looked around at his friends and companions. 

“Frodo?” Gandalf asked. 

“We will go through the mines.” 

“So be it.” 

Slowly they made their way to the entrance of the Mines. Legolas kept a hold on Brenna’s hand in his mind’s eye he kept seeing her disappear in the snow. 

“Hey I am okay” she said sliding her hand up his back. 

“The walls of Moria” Gimli said as they got close. 

As the moon hit the door it lite up brightly like a star. 

“It reads: The Doors of Durin Lord of Moria speak friend and enter” Gandalf said. 

“What do you suppose that means?” Mary asked. 

“It’s quite simple if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open” Gandalf told him. 

Then he spoke as he pressed his staff in the door but they did not open.


	4. Into The Mines

They all sat and waited while Gandalf tried password after password with no avail. Brenna dozed lightly against Legolas’s shoulder but he wasn’t fooled he knew she could go from sleep to combat ready at a moment’s notice. 

Mary and Pippin were throwing rocks into the water until Aragorn stopped them with a soft warning. 

“Do not disturb the water” he whispered loud enough the hobbits heard him but also Legolas. 

He too had been about to warn them but with his dark beauty resting on him it made moving almost a disappointment for it would wake her. He looked up in time to see Gandalf toss his staff down and mumble that it was useless nothing was working. But then the ring bearer stood up. 

“It’s a riddle.” 

Legolas felt Brenna jerk a little and wasn’t surprised to see her eyes open. What did surprise him was that her eyes were on the water not the hobbit speaking. 

“Speak friend and enter. What’s the Elfish word for friend?” Frodo asked. 

Slowly Brenna stood up reaching almost casually for her sword watching the water ripple. 

“Mellon” Gandalf said. 

As he did the doors opened at last. Slowly everyone got up to go inside Brenna waited until everyone was inside before giving the water her back. 

“Soon Master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires malt beer ripe meat off the bone. This my friends is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine a mine!” the Dwarf told them. 

Gandalf’s staff lite up spreading much needed light for there was bodies all over the floor. 

“This is no mine. It’s a tomb” Boromir spoke softly. 

The hobbits started to panic the Dwarf was crushed with grief and anger. Legolas quickly pulled an arrow out of a body to inspect it. 

“Goblins.” 

Just as fast everyone drew their weapons Brenna’s was still out. 

“We make for the Gap of Rohan we should never have come here. Now get out of here get out!” Boromir shouted as the hobbits all stumbled to get out. 

The others watched the mines for danger but Brenna watched the water so before Frodo was even pulled down she was dashing forward sword drawn. 

“Strider!” Sam called for Aragorn. 

If the hobbits would move Brenna would have cut the tentacle holding Frodo but the risk to him them was too high. However Sam himself surprised her by drawing a sword and cutting it himself. Quickly the other realized the bigger danger was outside the mine and rushed to their aide. 

Even though the tentacle was cut five more sprang out of the water one grabbing Frodo the others knocking Brenna and the hobbits off their feet. As she looked up there was at least ten tentacles thrashing about one had an arrow in it from Legolas already. 

Aragorn was knee deep in the water slashing and stabbing anything he could. Then the creatures head broke the surface it was huge and it held Frodo above it. Jumping to her feet Brenna whipped out her bow after sheathing her sword and began to hunt for a weak spot to hit. 

The creature opened its mouth preparing to eat Frodo until Boromir chopped off a long tentacle. It reared back pulling most of its tentacles back with it. Aragorn took the chance and cut the one holding Frodo who fell right into Boromir’s arms. 

“Into the mines!” Gandalf yelled. 

“Legolas!” Boromir called for cover fire. 

He got it from both Legolas and Brenna. Legolas got the lucky shot right into the creatures eye but it kept coming they retreated into the mines still firing. The creature seemed to try and pull itself out of the water but the doors broke the rocks sealing the door behind them. 

It also stopped the creature but it meant that they also couldn’t get back out. Surrounded by darkness that not even the Elves could see in Gandalf spoke as his staff once again lite up. 

“We now have but one choice we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world.” 

The two Elves were behind Gandalf and the two men brought up the rear leaving the hobbits safe in the middle. 

“Quietly now it’s a four day journey to the other side let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed” Gandalf said softly. 

So into the mines they went.


	5. Orcs In The Mine

They walked until they came to a set of near vertical stairs in which they started to climb. The Elves were the strongest physically and had no trouble climbing the stairs one of the hobbits slipped but they quickly recovered and they all made it to the top without any more trouble. 

There were three passage ways to pick from. 

“I have no memory of this place” Gandalf murmured softly. 

So once again they say and waited. Boromir started a fire and Aragorn lite a pipe. Legolas leaned against a rock with Brenna sitting against his legs they were both trying to ignore the mumbles of the hobbits. 

For them it was easy to tune out. Something caught Frodo’s eye and he went to tell Gandalf who was also smoking a pipe. 

“There’s something down there.” 

“It’s Gollum.” 

“Gollum?” Frodo sounded worried. 

“He’s been following us for three days” Gandalf said calmly. 

“He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?” Frodo asked in disbelief. 

“Escaped of was set loose. He hates and loves the Ring as he hates and loves himself he will never be rid of his need for it” Gandalf said. 

“It’s a pity Bilbo didn’t kill him when he had the chance” Frodo replied coldly. 

“Pity? It is pity that stayed Bilbo’s hand. Many that live deserve death some that die deserve life can you give it to them Frodo?” Gandalf asked. 

“Do not be too egger to deal out death and judgment even the very wise cannot see all ends my heart tells me Gollum had some part to play yet for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many.” 

Slowly Frodo say on the rock looking defeated. 

“I wish the Ring had never come to me I wish none of this had happened.” 

“So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo besides the will of evil Bilbo was meant to find the Ring in which case you also were meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought.” 

As they had talked Legolas dozed off against the rock. Brenna looked up at him and smiled she knew he needed just a few minutes of rest and had hoped he’d get some. Then she looked at Frodo her heart saddened that this young hobbit was forced to grow up so quickly and carry the fate of all worlds around his neck. She was glad that she was there along with the others to help him carry it. 

Suddenly Gandalf spoke louder. 

“Ah it’s that way.” 

“He’s remembered” Merry said happily. 

“No, but the air doesn’t smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc always follow your nose.” 

With that said they headed down into the tunnel Legolas having quickly awoken alert when Gandalf spoke up. 

“Let me risk a little more light” Gandalf whispered. 

Slowly the light from his staff increased. 

“Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf.” 

“There’s an eye opener and no mistake” Sam said. 

Everyone looked around in slight awe. It was Gimli’s cry of rage that broke the awe stroke. 

“Gimli!” Gandalf softly yelled as the Dwarf ran off to the right corridor. 

The others followed and walked in to see him kneeling by a stone coffin crying. Moon light shone right on the coffin. Gandalf walked over to the coffin and read off it. 

“’Hear lies Balin son of Fundin Lord of Moria’ he is dead then. It’s as I feared.” 

Gimli continued to cry loudly as Gandalf spoke. Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin as he picked up a large book off a skeleton. 

“We must more on we cannot linger” Legolas spoke softly to Aragorn. 

“’They have taken the bridge and the second hall we have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out a shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming’” Gandalf read aloud. 

As he did everyone started to look around a little nervously knowing danger could come for them. Suddenly a loud sound broke the silence and everyone jerked around to look at Pippin. As they did the skeleton plus chains and a bucket fell down the well. 

The noise could be heard from every direction. The wide eyes Brenna looked at Legolas who gave a small nod they both knew trouble would soon find them. 

“Fool of a Took” Gandalf said snapping the book closed. 

“Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity.” 

Brenna thought the words were too harsh but knew they were meant as a warning for him to do better next time to keep everyone safe. Then they heard it the sounds of drums sounding like a heartbeat but more joined in and it sped up and grew louder. 

“Frodo” Sam spoke looking at the blue glowing sword. 

“Orcs” Legolas said hearing there cries. 

The Elves were right trouble had found their group.


	6. They Have A Cave Troll

Boromir went to shut the door but as he looked out arrows flew at his head barely missing him. 

“Get back! Stay close to Gandalf” Aragorn yelled to the hobbits. 

Aragorn helped Boromir shut the doors as Legolas and Brenna drew their weapons. 

“They have a cave troll” Boromir said. 

Legolas tossed them two large axes to bar the doors with. Then everyone drew their weapons as the doors started to shake. 

“Let them come there is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath” Gimli said as he stood on the tomb axe in hand. 

His pain and sorrow now turned to fighting rage. Soon the orcs started cutting their way through the door. Both Aragorn and Legolas had their bows out and Legolas was the first one to launch an arrow with Aragorn firing seconds behind. 

Both of them hit their target and quickly reloaded. As the door crashed open Legolas and Aragorn opened fire on the dozens of orcs running into the room. Brenna’s grip on her sword tightened. Soon the orcs were upon them. 

Aragorn drew his sword while Legolas stuck with his bow. Even the little hobbits joined the fight. Brenna hacked and slashed her way through orc after orc she’d take down one two more would be there like the mythical hydra beast. 

Then there was the sound of rattling chains and in charged the cave troll the chain was like some sort of leash. Legolas shot it in the shoulder but that just seemed to make it angrier. As it swung its spiked hammer down Sam dove between its legs to get out of the way. 

Gimli threw his axe at the trolls’ chest and leapt off the tomb just before the troll smashed it with its hammer. However the troll followed him hitting orcs with its hammer clearly not caring. When the Dwarf tripped, Legolas fired two arrows at the same time at the troll. 

Brenna tried to get close enough to cut it without getting stepped on. Legolas also had a dagger out fighting with bow and blade he soon had the trolls full attention. It lashed at him with its chain while Brenna looked for a weak spot amongst its rock like flesh. 

All around their group fought hard but the orcs kept coming. Three times the troll whipped his chain at Legolas each time Brenna’s heart was in her throat but each time he was unharmed. On the fourth swing the chain got wrapped around a column. 

Using it to his advantage Legolas stepped on it and hurled himself onto the troll, he fired an arrow straight down on the trolls head however the arrows broke on contact and only made the troll thrash around to get him off. 

Legolas jumped off the troll and landed next to Brenna who had a few cuts and bruises but nothing major. Sam fought instead with a frying pan not a sword. Merry and Pippin were doing their best to protect Frodo but the troll found them and raised its hammer to crush them. Merry and Pippin dove to one side and Frodo the other leaving him alone. 

Aragorn yelled his name as he started to make his way over to protect him. Frodo tried to hide from the troll but it turned him and grabbed him pulling him to the ground. Aragorn quickly reached him with a giant spear in hand. 

Dropping his sword he shoved the spear at the troll hoping to do some damage. Merry and Pippin threw rocks at the trolls head making it drop its hammer. Enraged the troll backhanded Aragorn sending him crashing into the wall knocking him unconscious. 

Frodo rushed to his side trying to wake him up but the troll was soon on him again. Frodo slashed at it with his sword but it cornered him and drove the spear it had picked up right into Frodo. Merry and Pippin jumped on the troll with their swords slashing. 

Seeing Frodo with the spear in him made everyone fight even harder it enraged them to see they had failed to protect him. Soon everyone started to attack the troll. It threw Merry off and tried to defend itself. 

“Legolas aim for the throat anywhere else is to hard” Brenna said before she checked on Merry and headed back into the fight to help the others. 

As the troll went to throw Pippin off it exposed its throat. A perfect shot and Legolas released his arrow. Everyone backed up as the troll clumsily walked around until it fell dead to the ground throwing Pippin off.

Slowly they all made their way over to Frodo Aragorn got there first. As he rolled Frodo over it turned out the little hobbit was not dead on even truly hurt. 

“I’m alright I’m not hurt” Frodo said slightly out of breath. 

“You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar” Aragorn said in amazement. 

“I think there’s more to this hobbit than meets the eye” Gandalf spoke. 

Slowly Frodo opened his shirt. 

“Mithril. You are full of surprises Master Baggins” Gimli said. 

Brenna swiped some blood off her brow listening to the others. 

“Are you alright?” Legolas asked. 

“I am fine just got hit by some falling stones that is all love no worries” she said to sooth the fear in his eyes. 

A fear not for the battle but fear of losing her. They turned to look out the tunnel hearing the clang of weapons and armor. 

“To the bridge of Khazad-dum” Gandalf said. 

Light coming from his staff once again they ran out the hold in the wall.


	7. Belrog

They ran full out trying to escape the Orcs but as they looked back there were hundreds of them and more joined crawling up from the ground. More Orcs came from the ceiling crawling down upon them like insects. 

All too soon their group was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of Orcs. Even though their weapons were drawn this battle would be hopeless. Just when all was about to be lost a loud roar filled the cavern. 

Gimli laughed and smiled as the Orcs quickly fled running to get away from whatever made that roar. 

“I have a sense of doom something telling me this is about to get worse” Brenna whispered for Legolas’s ears only. 

Legolas had his bow raised still but even as the light and roaring grew closer he couldn’t see a target to hit. This made him more of afraid of a target he couldn’t see than one he could. Slowly he put his bow down realizing it was useless his fear slightly increasing as he did. 

“What is this new devilry?” Boromir asked. 

Brenna was positioned behind Legolas as he wanted fiercely to protect her from this evil. The light grew steadily closer as Gandalf spoke. 

“A Belrog. A demon of the ancient world.”

Even though Legolas was afraid the only indicator of his fear was in his eyes while most of the others had a slight tremble in their body. Aragorn looked and looked trying to see the demon he would fight to the death to protect the others but he still couldn’t see it. 

“This foe is beyond any of you. Run!” Gandalf cried as he turned to head in a new direction. 

Not needing to be told twice everyone ran to follow him. To the Elves it was more of a jog but they had to go slower for the hobbits that they had to protect. Legolas wanted desperately to grab his loves hand and use all his preternatural speed to get her away from harm but alas he could not. 

Gandalf ushered them through a small doorway Boromir going through first. He looked back to see if the others were behind him but he didn’t see that the stairs in front of him stopped. Legolas quickly grabbed him before he could fall as the hobbits were also forced to stop on the broken stairs. 

“Lead them on Aragorn” Gandalf said as he caught up. 

“The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here” Gandalf told him as he tried to go fight the demon. 

Gandalf hurried everyone down the side stairs. Down they went at a quick pace so as not to trip it was a very long ways down. As they came to a gap in the stairs Legolas took Brenna’s hand and jumped a crossed without hesitation. 

“Gandalf” Legolas said ready to help the elderly man as he jumped to the other side. 

The light and growling grew closer still the demon pounding the small doorway to get inside. Arrows began to fly at them from the Orcs hidden between the far columns. Legolas let lose an arrow and Brenna was happy to see the Orcs body fall with the arrow in its head. 

However when one fell another would simply take its place. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped to the other side just as the section of stairs they were standing on broke off. Legolas continued to fire arrows while Brenna made sure Boromir and the hobbits were stable when they landed. 

Aragorn had to throw Sam to Boromir so he could make the distance. As he reached for Gimli the Dwarf held up his hand. 

“Nobody tosses a Dwarf” he said before he jumped. 

He landed right on the edge and Legolas reached out grabbing his beard. 

“Not the beard!” the Dwarf yelled slightly pained. 

He quickly got the Dwarf onto safe ground. The stairs Aragorn and Frodo were standing on broke which now made the jump impossible. As the demon beat on the walls a section fell off and landed higher up on the stairs breaking it. 

As Aragorn and Frodo tried to keep their footing the small section they were on standing on broke at the base causing it to wobble. As they leaned forward the stairs started to crash leading them to their friends. 

Legolas caught Aragorn as he and Frodo jumped Gandalf caught Frodo. They began to run once they all got steady on their feet. Down they went until the stairs ended but flames were all around them. 

“Over the bridge. Fly!” Gandalf yelled as he dropped back to be at the end of the group. 

At last everyone could see the demon that had been chasing them and they were afraid. One by one they crossed the narrow bridge the demon slowly getting closer. Gandalf stopped halfway over the bridge to confront the demon everyone turned to watch. 

“You cannot pass!” Gandalf yelled. 

“Gandalf!” Frodo yelled watching in horror. 

The demon stood to its full height flames and all. 

“I am a servant of the secret fire wielder of the flame of Anur. The dark fire will not avail you flame of Udun!” 

Then demon drew a fire blade and attacked Gandalf. As it hit his staff the sword exploded and the flames were gone. Aragorn stepped forward ready to run to Gandalf’s aid. 

“Go back to the Shadow.” 

Then the demon stepped onto the bridge and a fiery whip appeared in its hand. 

“You shall not pass!” Gandalf yelled slamming the end of his staff into the bridge. 

The demon took one step and the bridge crumbled sending it falling into the darkness. Gandalf turned to go to them but was caught by the demons whip pulling him over the edge. Frodo tried to run to him but Boromir grabbed him. 

“Fly you fools” Gandalf said then he leg go and fell. 

“No!” Frodo cried. 

Aragorn started in shock as Gandalf disappeared. 

“Aragorn!” Boromir yelled picking Frodo up. 

He turned finally and ran up the steps dodging arrows as he did. Legolas and Brenna fired arrows back at the Orcs. They quickly made their way out of the mines and everyone was in shock most started to cry. 

Boromir had to stop Gimli from going back in. Legolas held Brenna tight as she cried and he grieved silently. 

“Legolas get them up” Aragorn said. 

Still in shock Legolas kissed Brenna’s head and moved in a slight daze to do as Aragorn asked. 

“Give them a moment for pity’s sake!” Boromir said angrily. 

“By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up” Aragorn spoke. 

“Frodo?” Aragorn said looking around. 

“Frodo!” he shouted as he saw Frodo walking away. 

With everyone up they started moving Aragorn in the lead. They finally made it to the woods but they were still not safe.


	8. Woods Of Lothlorien

“Stay close young hobbits” Gimli warned them. 

“They say that a great sorceress lives in theses woods. An Elf-Witch of terrible power all who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again” Gimli continued in a hushed voice. 

Legolas made sure to keep Brenna between himself and Aragorn. Even though they were in Elf woods theses Elves weren’t always good. 

“Well here’s one Dwarf she won’t ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox” Gimli said louder. 

When he turned to face forward again arrows were inches from his face and the group was surrounded. Brenna and Legolas both had their bows out and notched arrow ready to fight to the death if need be. 

“The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark” said one of the Elves. 

“Haldir of Lorien. Henio aniron boe ammen I dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin.” We come here for help. We need your protection Aragorn spoke. 

“Aragorn these woods are perilous we should go back” Gimli said with a slight tremor of fear in his voice. 

“You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood you cannot go back” said the same Elf as before, Haldir. 

Then Haldir looked right at Frodo. 

“Come she is waiting.” 

So they had no choice but to follow the Elf back to their Elf city built into the large trees. Brenna looked all around her smiling at the sheer beauty of the city. Her own home was beautiful but this Elf city was more earthy and serene with its beauty. 

Legolas had a nice easy grip on her hand he enjoyed seeing her smile for in these dark times he didn’t see it as often as he’d like. They climbed the stairs that wrapped around a giant tree up to what looked like a throne room. 

A man and woman walked toward the group. The man spoke first. 

“Nine there are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I have much desire to speak with him.” 

Hearing his name brought back the aching pain of losing him. 

“He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep well” the she Elf said as she looked at each member of the group as if looked for answers in them. 

After that they were shown where to sleep and were free to roam around. 

“A lament for Gandalf” Legolas said smiling softly. 

“What do they say about him?” Merry asked. 

“I have not the heart to tell you for me the grief is still too near” Legolas answered sadly. 

Brenna wrapped her arms around his waist her head on his chest. 

“Too near for us all my love. Some just deal with it differently” the last part she said only for him. 

He tightened his grip on her fearing now more than ever he may lose her. A few yards away Aragorn and Boromir talked softly. 

“Come we should rest we must be off by day break” Brenna said lightly tugging Legolas by the hip a soft smile teasing her red lips. 

What could he do but follow her when she smiled again a smile that he longed to see more of, so he went.

And so they slept wrapped up in each other her head on his chest and her leg a crossed his hip. His arms around her waist holding her to him and one of his legs between hers it was a quite peaceful sleep, just like Galadriel said.


	9. Death Of A Warrior And The Parting Of The Fellowship

They left the next day just as the sun was coming up and the stars were still out. Galadriel offered them three boats made of the strongest wood. She watched from shore as the group slowly paddled away to continue on their journey.

Legolas, Brenna, and Gimli were in one boat Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in another and Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam in the last one. Brenna had woken up to Legolas placing soft light kisses on her neck and shoulder. 

They both wished that they could stay in bed but they knew they were all needed in this quest. Around midday both Elves started to feel strange like they were being watched or that something was about to go horribly wrong. 

Neither could shake the feeling and both were constantly looking at the shore yet nothing seemed out of place. Soon the Elves weren’t the only ones looking around with worried looks. Birds started to crow and fly from their trees disturbing the eerie silence causing more panicked glances at shore. 

After pacing the Argonath they docked the boats on shore. They set up camp and got a fire going. 

“We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot we approach Mordor from the North” Aragorn said. 

“Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding out way through Emyn Muil. An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better festering stinking marshland as far as the eye can see” Gimli said. 

As they talked Legolas focused on the woods the feeling of dread growing bigger. 

“That is our road I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf” Aragorn said simply. 

That seemed to only upset Gimli more. Legolas walked over to Aragorn as Brenna turned to watch the woods. 

“We should leave now” Legolas spoke softly. 

“No Orcs patrol the eastern shore we must wait for cover of darkness” Aragorn told him. 

Looking towards the dark wood Legolas spoke “It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind something draws near I can feel it.” 

“As can I” Brenna said without taking her eyes off the woods. 

“Where’s Frodo?” Merry asked looking around the camp. 

Quickly they all spread out into the woods to find Frodo and also Boromir. With the weird feeling Legolas had in his stomach he didn’t really let Brenna get too far out of his sight. Legolas, Brenna, and Gimli all heard sounds of fighting and followed them. 

As it turned out Aragorn had found Frodo first and that bad feeling Legolas had turned out to be an army of Uruk-hai and Orcs. His bow already drawn and arrow notched Legolas fired as he ran into the battle. 

“Aragorn go!” he yelled hoping that they could win this battle and protect Frodo. 

As he fired his arrow it took out two Orcs at once. Brenna had a slightly faster draw than him and at that moment surrounded by Orcs he’d never been happier about that fact. Legolas used his arrow to stab an Orc in the head and the same arrow to shoot another one. 

Out of the corner of her eye Brenna saw him fighting and smiled a little bit. Unless you saw him fight you would never know how dangerous he could really be. Slowly she started to make her way closer to him. They fought best as a team with swords and arrows they were a blur of movement in perfect sync. 

After a few moments Legolas drew his swords since it was getting tightly spaced. He was just as deadly with his swords than with his bow. Once there were fewer Orcs however his bow came back out. He shot one that was attacking Aragorn and another that was trying to sneak up on Brenna. 

Off in the distance a horn sounded. 

“The horn of Gondor” Legolas said. 

Aragorn raced by him tossing out one word. 

“Boromir.” 

So off they ran toward the sound of the horn to help their friend. The only problem with the horn call is it was drawing all the Orcs to Boromir. Legolas, Brenna, and Gimli were held up picking off stray Orcs. When they arrived the battle was over but Boromir was slowly dying. 

Pain washed over Legolas’s face as he watched knowing soon the man he called friend would be dead. 

“I would have followed you my brother my captain my king.” 

With those last words Boromir died. Brenna took Legolas’s hand and he pulled her into his arms as she cried softly. They all carried Boromir back to camp and placed him in one of the last two boats. His sword over his chest and his shield above his head. 

Then they pushed the boat out into the water and let the current take it over the waterfall. 

“Hurry Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore” Legolas said quickly getting the boat ready. 

As he looked back he noticed Aragorn wasn’t really getting ready. 

“You mean not to follow them” Legolas guessed. 

“Frodo’s fate is no longer in our hands” Aragorn said. 

At that moment they all felt defeated. 

“Then it has all been in vain the Fellowship has failed” Gimli said sadly. 

They all gathered around Aragorn who put his hands on their shoulders and looked at the three of them. 

“Not if we hold true to each other we will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let’s hunt some Orc.” 

With that they all grinned and took off running into the woods. They now had a new quest to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Of The Fellowship


	10. Leaves Of Lorien

They chased after the Orcs of three days trying to catch up to get Marry and Pippin back.

“Their pace has quickened they must have caught our scent” Aragorn said mostly to himself but Elf ears hear a lot.

“Hurry!” Aragorn yelled back to them.

Brenna ran up the hill only to look back at Legolas who stopped to yell for Gimli.

“Come on Gimli.”

As they ran the Elves ended up taking the lead but not getting too far ahead. Aragorn caught up to them as he took his turn to take the lead. Legolas slowed down so he was closer to Gimli the Dwarf has trouble keeping up.

The longer they ran the farther Gimli got from the group. They stopped when Brenna pointed at something shining in the grass so Aragorn picked it up.

“Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall” Aragorn said.

Legolas stopped beside him.

“They may yet be alive” he said.

Getting up Aragorn started running again.

“Less than a day ahead of us come” Aragorn said taking the lead.

“Come Gimli we’re gaining on them!” Legolas yelled to the Dwarf as he caught up to Brenna who was waiting for him.

Their run together reminded her of training. However the difference was this was for real and her and Legolas couldn’t play around and kiss in the grass.

“I’m wasted on cross-country we Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances” Gimli yelled back.

As they climbed up a hill of rocked they stopped so they could see a crossed the land.

“Rohan home of the Horse-Lords. There’s something strange at work here some evil gives speed to these creatures sets its will against us” Aragorn spoke.

Steadily they made their way down the rocky hill. Legolas picked a high rock to look out a crossed the land to see.

“Legolas what do your Elf eyes see?” Aragorn asked.

“The Uruks turned northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard” Legolas said as he looked out over the land.

Brenna stepped up beside him her fingers lightly brushing over his hand.

“We will save them” she said softly.

They quickly picked up the pace again as they tried to catch up to the Uruks.

“They’ve run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them” Legolas said as they ran nearly full out.

Soon night fell and they were forced to stop or risk losing the trail in the darkness. Brenna snuggled up against Legolas and his arms wrapped around her. He held her tight once again wondering how he ever got so lucky to have her.

They were up as the sun slowly rose to begin their quest again. However as the sun finally came up Legolas stopped and looked at it.

“A red sun rises blood has been spilled this night.”

Having said that he quickly took off running everyone else following him. Once in a clearing they heard the winnie of a horse and quickly hid to see who was coming. Dozens of horse riders passed them. Aragorn stepped out and yelled to them.

“Riders of Rohan what news from the Mark?”

As they watched and waited the riders turned and surrounded them. Legolas made sure to keep Brenna behind him and away from the spears currently pointed at them.

“What business does two Elves a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?” asked one of the men on horse.

“Speak quickly” he commanded.

“Give me your name house-master and I shall give you mine” Gimli said.

The horseman hoped off the horse and walked up to them.

“I would cut off your head Dwarf if it stood but a little higher from the ground” the man said.

Closing her eyes for she knew the reaction her love would have for the threat Brenna heard Legolas draw an arrow.

“You would die before your stroke fell” Legolas said pointing his bow right at the man.

The spears were now mere inches from them and they were ready to kill. Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas’s arm to bring the bow down and Brenna lightly placed her hand between his shoulders letting him know everything was okay. As they did that the spears backed off a bit.

“I am Aragorn son of Arathorn this is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas and Brenna of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your king.”

“Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe not even his own kin” the man said as he took off his helmet.

Slowly all the spears were pulled off them since they were no longer a threat.

“Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished the White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say as an old man hooded and cloaked and everywhere his spies slip past our nets.”

As the man spoke he openly glared at Legolas who sneered back a little.

“We are no spies we track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive” Aragorn said.

“The Uruks are destroyed we slaughtered them during the night.”

“But there were two Hobbits did you see two Hobbits with them?” Gimli asked franticly.

“They would be small only children to your eyes” Aragorn told him.

“We left none alive we piled the carcasses and burned them.”

“Dead?” Gimli asked a little in shock.

“I am sorry” the man said softly.

Legolas had a death grip on Brenna’s hand as he bowed his head in sorrow. Tears formed in Brenna’s eyes but they didn’t fall yet.

“Hasufel, Arod” the man whistled and two horses came forward.

“May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell.”

Then the man put his helmet back on and got on his horse.

“Look for your friends but do not trust to hope it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!”

Just like that they were gone. Brenna rode with Legolas on the white horse Gimli and Aragorn on the brown one. They rode their way up to the burning pile of bodies and dismounted. Gimli picked through the pile until he found something.

“It’s one of their wee belts.”

The Elves bowed their heads as Legolas spoke softly.

“Hiro hyn hidh ab ‘wanath” may they find peace after death.

Aragorn kicked a helmet and fell to his knees crying out his anger.

“We failed them” Gimli said.


	11. Return Of Gandalf

Then is seemed Aragorn saw something in the dirt. 

“A Hobbit lay here and the other” he said sadly. 

Then however he looked closer and smiled a bit as he began to move. 

“They crawled their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut” he said picking up a piece of rope. 

“They ran over here they were followed. Tracks lead away from the battle into Fangorn Forest.” 

They all stood at the edge of the dark forest. 

“Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?” Gimli spoke softly. 

Slowly they headed into the forest. Even though it was midday the forest was dark as night. Gimli touched a bush that had some blood on it and tastes it but quickly spit it out. 

“Orc blood.” 

“These are strange tracks” Aragorn said following them. 

“The air is so close in here” Gimli said softly his ax in hand. 

“This forest is old very old full of memory and anger” Legolas said looking deeper into the forest. 

When she closed her eyes Brenna could feel something different about this forest. 

“Legolas is right it feels… ancient” she said. 

Then all of a sudden the trees began to creek and groan. Gimli quickly raised his ax but then the sound got louder. 

“The trees are speaking to each other” Legolas figured out. 

“Gimli!” Aragorn got his attention. 

“Lower your ax.” 

Legolas looked around then took off at a fast walk up a slight hill to get a better view. 

“Aragorn nad no ennas” Aragorn something’s out there. 

When he got up on the hill Brenna took his hand and got up next to him. Aragorn jumped up and spoke softly. 

“Man cenich?” what do you see? 

“The White Wizard approaches” Legolas slightly nodded to his right. 

Slowly they all drew their weapons and arrows. 

“Do not let him speak he will put a spell on us. We must be quick” Aragorn said in a whisper. 

They turned as one firing two arrows while Gimli threw his ax. A bright light shown and broke the two arrows and deflected the ax as Aragorn’s sword glowed orange with heat. Just like that they were all defenseless. 

Legolas put himself directly in front of Brenna not caring that he was prince to his people he only cared about her. 

“You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits” the man said still surrounded by white light. 

“Where are they?” Aragorn demanded. 

“They passed this way the day before yesterday they met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?” the man asked. 

“What are you? Show yourself!” Aragorn yelled. 

Slowly the light faded but instead of seeing Saruman it was Gandalf they saw. 

They stood in shock and awe. 

“It cannot be” Aragorn said. 

The Elves knelt on one knee in front of Gandalf. 

“You fell” Aragorn still spoke softly. 

“Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Belrog of Morgoth . Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth but it was not the end. I felt life in me again I’ve been sent back until my task is done.” 

“Gandalf” Aragorn said walking up to him. 

“Gandalf? Yes that was what they used to call me Gandalf the Grey. That was my name Gandalf. I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide.” 

Brenna took Legolas’s hand and smiled once again feeling hope.


	12. Rohan

“One stage of your journey is over another begins” Gandalf said as they walked through the forest. 

“War has come to Rohan we must ride to Edoras with all speed.” 

As they walked into a clearing after getting out of the dark forest. Gandalf let out a musical like whistle. Then an answering horse whinny came as a white horse ran toward them. 

“That is one of the Mearas unless me eyes are cheated by some spell” Legolas said in slight awe. 

“Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers” Gandalf said petting the horse. 

And so they rode hard and fast to Edoras even as the sun began to set. They stopped for the night merely to rest the horses and eat and to get some sleep. There wasn’t a lot of conversing other than what they planned to do the next morning. 

Brenna all but passed out sitting by the fire Legolas picked her up and carried her to the bed he’d made on the ground for them. He smiled down at her sleeping form and was hit with a wave of love, protectiveness, and pure happiness. 

When they awoke it was back on the horses off to Edoras. 

“Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman’s hold over King Theoden is now very strong” Gandalf explained to them. 

They sat on horseback looking out at the city. Brenna’s hands rested lightly against Legolas’s abs and stomach. She liked feeling his muscles tense in pleasure at her simple touch. 

“Be careful what you say do not look for welcome here” Gandalf warned them. 

Then they started to ride to the city. They slowly rode through the gate and the town was dark and gloomy. The people watching them weren’t much cheerier. Quickly they dismounted their horses. 

Legolas got off faster and turned grabbing Brenna by the waist and lifted her off the horse. She smiled down at him as he did. Even in such dark times they gave each other reason to smile. Together they walked up the stairs to go see King Theoden. 

However guards blocked their path at the door. 

“I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue” the guard said. 

With a nod at them Gandalf let them know it was okay to give up their weapons. Legolas skillfully drew both swords from his back and handed them over along with his dagger bow and arrows. 

Brenna gave a wicked smile then handed over both her swords, two daggers, and three sets of smaller throwing type daggers which were strategically placed on her body. Lastly she handed over her bow and arrows. 

Legolas smiled to himself knowing she was a weapon herself that she could easily handle all the guards without a weapon. 

“Your staff” the guard said once all their weapons were taken. 

“You would not part an old man from his walking stick” Gandalf said. 

Trying not to chuckle Legolas offered his arm to Gandalf to really sell that act. Slowly they walked into the king’s hall. They all looked back at the sound of the doors closing and then locking. 

“The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Theoden King” Gandalf spoke. 

“Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stonecrow?” the king spoke slightly pained. 

“A just question my liege” the man beside him said. 

“Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear Lathspell I name him. Ill news is as ill guest” the man said as he walked toward them. 

With a look around Brenna could tell a fight was coming she could see it in the body posturing. 

“Be silent keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm” Gandalf said raising his staff. 

Clearly scared the man backed off. 

“His staff I told you to take the wizards staff.” 

Sure enough guards came and a fight started. As Gandalf got closer to the king the others quickly took the guards out. Brenna almost felt sad for them, for it wasn’t a true fight they didn’t stand a chance, almost. 

“I would stay still if I were you” Gimli said pinning Grima. 

Everyone gathered in to watch Gandalf and their king. 

“I release you from this spell” Gandalf spoke softly. 

But then the king started to laugh. 

“You have no power here Gandalf the Grey.”

Gandalf threw his cloak off and the white of his robe was so bright it hurt the eye to look at too long. 

“I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound.” 

Aragorn quickly grabbed a girl who tried to run to the king. 

“If I go Theoden dies.” 

“You did not kill me you will not kill him.” 

“Rohan is mine.” 

“Be gone.” 

With one final attack the king sank forward and the girl ran to him. Slowly the king started to look healthy again. 

“Breathe the free air again my friend” Gandalf told him. 

“Dark have been my dreams of late” the king spoke. 

“Your fingers would remember their strength better if they grasped your sword” Gandalf said as the king flexed his fingers slowly. 

And so he did drawing his sword like a true king. The king’s first order as a free man was to banish Grima however all his rage built up and Aragorn had to stop the king from killing him. The Elves watched hand in hand from the doorway. 

“Hail Theoden King!” Aragorn yelled.


	13. Journey To Helm's Deep

Not too soon after the king buried his son two children were brought into the hall. They were starving and food was quickly provided. 

“They had no warning” Eowyn said as she looked at the children. 

“They were unarmed now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree” she continued. 

“Where is Mama?” the little girl asked as Eowyn comforted her. 

“This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on draw him away from your women and children. You must fight” Gandalf told the king. 

“You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king” Aragorn spoke up. 

“They will be 300 leagues from here by now Eomer cannot help us” the king said as he got up to pace. 

“I know what is it you ask of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war.” 

“Open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not” Aragorn told him. 

As the king quickly turned to face Aragorn both Elves shifted from their casual stance to one ready for action. 

“When lost I looked Théoden not Aragorn was king of Rohan.” 

“Then what is the king’s decision?” Gandalf asked. 

Of course the king’s decision was the worst one ever though no one said so to his face. The king was taking his people to Helm’s Deep. 

“Helm’s Deep” Gandalf said angrily. 

“They flee when they should stand and fight” Gimli said as they all quickly waded through the city. 

“Who will defend them if not their king?” Gimli continued. 

“He’s only doing what he thinks is best for his people Helm’s Deep has saved them in the past” Aragorn explained. 

“There is no way out of that ravine Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he’s leading them to safety what they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end Aragorn the people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold” Gandalf said. 

“They will hold” Aragorn told him. 

“The Grey Pilgrim that’s what they used to call me three hundred lives of Men I’ve walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day at dawn look to the east.” 

With that said Gandalf quickly rode out past the Elves and Gimli in search of Eomer. After that they split up each to prepare to help the villagers leave and to prepare for the battle they knew was coming. 

Gimli went to help with the drink and food. Aragorn headed back into the main hall with a look of determination on his face. Legolas was helping with the heavier lifting using his Elf strength when he heard soft giggles and turned to see Brenna playing with the village children. 

They were laughing and smiling which was a great sight to see even if she wasn’t the love of his life. He smiled and simply watched her but then her eyes met his and right then he knew as much as he knew his name he wanted a child of his own with her he wanted it so bad it hurt. 

Slowly he turned back to what he had been doing more determined now than ever to end this war. Once everything was packed up he lifted Brenna onto the horse and climbed up himself. Then they all slowly began the long journey to Helm’s Deep.


	14. Wargs Attack

Brenna laid her head between his shoulder blades. She rested but was ready for action at a moment’s notice. They passed a very peaceful looking lake as they continued on to Helm’s Deep.

Legolas got off the horse and walked ahead of the group since his eye sight was superior to theirs. He kept scanning the landscape ahead to check for danger. Brenna still rode the horse not too far behind him. 

Two men rode past him to check the way themselves. He heard their horse’s nervous whinny quickly followed by growling and screaming. Breaking into a run he jumped the small ledge and drew an arrow upon landing. 

He killed the warg and the rider fell off. Legolas than drew his dagger and slit the orcs throat. 

“A scout!” he yelled to Aragorn. 

Legolas ran to the far edge of the small ledge and looked out only to see dozens of wargs. He fired an arrow taking one of the riders down. Then he shot another arrow before Brenna raced toward him on the horse. 

He grabbed on swinging himself into the saddle and she drew her sword to fight from the back. Legolas kept his bow out shooting orcs as he rode. Brenna had one hand on the reins. Gimli fell off the horse he shared with Aragorn but he kept his axe. 

As a warg ran at him Legolas shot and killed it. 

“That one counts as mine!” Gimli yelled at him. 

Brenna never got the chance to use her sword any warg that came close Legolas shot it. Once the orcs and wargs were dead Legolas dismounted and went to look for Aragorn. Brenna stayed on the horse and followed him closely. 

“Aragorn!” Legolas yelled as he searched. 

Legolas walked over to the edge of the cliff and heard a laugh. 

“Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing” Gimli told the orc who laughed. 

“He’s…dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff” the orc said with a sick grin. 

Legolas grabbed him in anger. 

“You lie” he said however in the orcs hand was the Evening Star the necklace Arwen gave Aragorn. 

All three looked over the cliff with the king. Brenna had dismounted and Legolas had a tight grip on her hand as he processed his anger and pain. The fall was far and straight into the raging river. There was no sign of Aragorn. 

“Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead” Théoden said to one of his men. 

Legolas turned and grabbed his arm though he did not speak. Théoden put his hand on Legolas’s shoulder. 

“Come.” 

With that the king walked away. Brenna, Legolas, and Gimli stayed on the cliffs edge a few more moments grieving the loss of their friend. Once back on the horses they rode on to Helm’s Deep without any more attacks. Brenna held tight to Legolas as they rode into Helm’s Deep and up the stone steps. 

“Make way for Théoden make way for the king” men yelled. 

Slowly they got off their horse neither one wanted to break the connection so Legolas kept her hand in his. They all followed the king around Helm’s Deep talking to people and soldier alike. Slowly the sun began to sink below the horizon. 

That night Legolas and Brenna were unable to sleep very well. Their grief kept them awake their need to reassure life kept them breathless. Finally their pain and stress slipped away as pleasure and sleep took them. 

Morning came faster than they would have liked but they got up and dressed quickly to go see the king. However hearing a commotion Legolas stopped outside the hall and saw Aragorn coming toward him. When Aragorn stopped in front of him Legolas smiled. 

“Le abdollen” you’re late he said. 

Giving Aragorn a slight look over Legolas frowned. 

“You look terrible.” Legolas then placed the Evening Star in Aragorn’s hand. 

Holding it tightly Aragorn smiled. 

“Hannon le” thank you. 

Soon they all met with the king. 

“A great host you say?” the king asked Aragorn. 

“All Isengard is emptied.” 

“How many?” 

“Ten thousand strong at least.” 

“Ten thousand?” the king asked in bewilderment. 

“It is an army bred for a single purpose to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall.” 

“Let them come” the king finished before he strode out of the room to make plans with his second in command. 

The battle was coming they all had to be ready.


	15. So It Begins

“I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall” the king said as the group made their way through Helm’s Deep. 

They walked out of the agate and looked out at the land. 

“We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg” Théoden said proudly. 

“This is no rabble of mindless Orcs these are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad” Gimli said. 

“I have fought many wars Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my keep” Théoden said getting close to Gimli before walking back into the keep. 

Aragorn, Legolas, Brenna and slowly Gimli all followed the king back inside. Each one knowing that the king was in some slight denial. 

“They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman’s hordes will pillage and burn we’ve seen it before. Crops can be resown homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them.” 

“They do not come to destroy Rohan’s crops or villages they come to destroy its people down to the last child” Aragorn finally spoke up. 

The king turned and grabbed Aragorn speaking softly. 

“What would you have me do? Look at my men their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be out end then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance.” 

“Send out riders my Lord you must call for aid” Aragorn pleaded. 

“And who will come? Elves? Dwarves?” the king said nodding at Legolas, Brenna and Gimli. 

“We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead.” 

“Gondor will answer” Aragorn said matter of factly. 

“Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon…?” the king stopped himself and took a calming breath. 

“No my Lord Aragorn we are alone.” 

This time no one followed the king as he walked off. As the sun slowly set every man and lad was sent to the armory. 

“Farmers, farriers, stable boys these are no soldiers” Aragorn said. 

“Most have seen too many winters” Gimli said looking around. 

“Or too few” Legolas said not entirely hiding his anger at the situation. 

“Look at them they’re frightened you can see it in their eyes” Legolas said. 

Everyone stopped talking and moving to look at him. Brenna shook her head begging him not to speak. 

“Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig” and they should be 300 hundred against ten thousand. 

“Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras” they have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras Aragorn said back. 

“Aragorn nedin dagor hen u-earir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!” Aragorn they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die! 

“Then I shall die as one of them!” Aragorn yelled. 

With a look at Legolas he left. Legolas went to follow knowing he had upset his friend but Gimli stopped him. 

“Let him go lad let him be.” 

Brenna took Legolas’s hand and pulled him into a private corner. He gave her an apologetic look. She smiled and slowly nodded her understanding he to was scared but couldn’t show it. He spoke softly to her. 

“I cannot lose you I will not survive it. I do not fear this fight I fear losing you.” 

“I have no plans to die tonight you will not lose me.” 

With that she kissed him and slowly he kissed back. Then they went to find Aragorn. Legolas picked up the sword handing it to Aragorn as a sort of peace offering. 

“We have trusted you this far you have not led us astray. Forgive me I was wrong to despair” Legolas said. 

Smiling Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas’s shoulder. 

“U-moe edaved Legolas” there is nothing to forgive Legolas. 

Then Gimli walked in adjusting his armor. 

“We had time I’d get this adjusted” he said as the chainmail fell to the floor. 

“It’s a little tight across the chest.” 

The others tried not to laugh. 

However a horn sounded not too far away. Brenna smiled as Legolas spoke. 

“That is no Orc horn.” 

Then they took off running. As they reached the gate they saw an army of Elves. 

“Mae Govannen Haldir” welcome Haldir Aragorn said running down the steps. 

Then instead of a handshake he hugged him. 

“You are most welcome.” 

Legolas and Brenna went and stood behind Haldir both were grinning. 

“We are proud to fight alongside Men once more.” 

Slowly both men and Elves took their positions waiting for the battle to begin. 

“You could have picked a better spot” Gimli complained to Legolas. 

Brenna smiled as he did because the Dwarf couldn’t see over the wall. Aragorn walked over to them. 

“Well lad whatever luck you live by let’s hope it lasts the night” Gimli said. 

With a flash of lightening they got their first look at the incoming army. 

“Your friends are with you Aragorn” Legolas said. 

“Let’s hope they last the night” Gimli replied. 

Then Aragorn walked off leaving the three of them there. Soon the rain was falling hard soaking them to the bone. 

“A Eruchin u-dano I faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas” children of Eru show them no mercy for you shall receive none Aragorn yelled to be heard by all. 

Gimli jumped trying to see. 

“What’s happening out there?” 

“Shall I describe it to you?” Legolas asked. 

Then he looked down at Gimli. 

“Or would you like me to find you a box?” 

The three of them laughed. Brenna smiled at Legolas letting him know all would be okay. Then the Uruk-hai started pounding the ground with their spears. 

Suddenly an arrow went flying killing one of the Uruk-hai. 

“Dartho!” hold! Aragorn yelled. 

The angered Uruk-hai charged the keep. The war had begun.


	16. Battle Of Helm's Deep

As the Uruk-hai ran toward the keep Aragorn yelled out “Tangado a chadad” prepare to fire. 

Then as one every Elf and Man drew their arrows. 

“Faegn i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc” their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm Legolas said softly. 

They all waited slighting their targets and finally Aragorn yelled “Hado I philinn” release arrows. 

The arrows went flying and the Uruk-hai started falling but there were hundreds to take the place of one. 

“Did they hit anything?” Gimli asked. 

Then the king’s second in command yelled out “Fire!” and a second wave of arrows was released. 

After that arrows were being released nonstop. Brenna and Legolas were nearly a blur with how fast they fired arrow after arrow never missing their target. 

“Send them to me come on!” Gimli yelled clearly wanting the battle. 

Soon the Uruk-hai started firing their own arrows. Some men fell back ward into the keep but some fell forward into the oncoming army and were quickly trampled. 

“Pendraith!” Ladders Aragorn’s cry came through loud and clear. 

“Good!” Gimli said knowing he too would soon be fighting. 

“Swords! Swords!” Aragorn demanded. 

Quickly they drew swords and Gimli killed the first Uruk-hai to climb over the wall. 

“Legolas! Two already!” Gimli cheer. 

However Legolas who preferred his bow to a sword smiled. 

“I’m on 17” he yelled. 

“I’ll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!” Gimli yelled back before redoubling his efforts. 

“Nineteen” Legolas yelled as he still fired arrows. 

Brenna was already covered in gore as her swords sliced through the Uruk-hai like a hot knife through butter. Her arms were a whirlwind of blades as she moved so fast some Uruk-hai didn’t even have a chance to raise their weapon before she killed them. 

No matter how many Uruk-hai were killed more just kept coming. More ladders were being put up against the keep allowing more Uruk-hai to come up. Over the battle cries Gimli could be heard counting. “Seventeen eighteen nineteen twenty twenty-one.” 

“Togo hon dad Legolas dago hon!” bring him down Legolas kill him! 

Legolas fired hitting the Uruk-hai carrying the sparking fire torch. But the Uruk-hai ran on. Legolas fired again and hit him but he still didn’t go down. He flung himself into the drain at the bottom of the keep setting off a massive explosion. 

The wall was destroyed the keep was breached. Legolas saw that his friends needed help but hesitated in leaving Brenna’s side. She looked at the battle below and back to Legolas. 

“GO!” she yelled. 

He grabbed a shield sliding it on the ground he jumped on it and as he slid down the stairs he fired arrows. Once at the bottom he jumped off the shield and gave it a hard shove with his foot sending the pointed end into the chest of an Uruk-hai. 

Then he grabbed an arrow stabbed it through another Uruk-hai’s head before firing the same arrow at a different target. Brenna thrust one of her swords so hard into the chest of one Uruk-hai that half her arm went through too and her sword hit the Uruk-hai behind them. 

Quickly she yanked her arm and sword out not bothering to gross out but she hacked off the head of another Uruk-hai. Finally having put away his bow Legolas drew his two swords and also began cutting down the Uruk-hai. 

“Nan barad!” to the keep Aragorn yelled. 

There were simply too many Uruk-hai. Legolas ran to Brenna as they began to fall back. However the Uruk-hai started to put up their towers which would allow more of them to get into the keep. Legolas saw this slowly took aim with his bow when he fired his arrow sliced the rope holding the tower ladder and it fell back to the ground. 

Brenna noticed Aragorn and Gimli out in front of the gates fighting. She quickly told Legolas who got some long rope lying on the ground. 

“Aragorn!” Legolas tossed the rope down to them. 

Both Brenna and Legolas began to slowly pull Aragorn and Gimli up as the battle went on around them. 

“Fall back!” 

“Retreat!” 

The shouts came repeatedly so Legolas and Brenna followed Aragorn and the king. Once inside the great hall the men started to barricade the door. 

“The fortress is taken it is over” King Théoden said. 

“You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it” Aragorn yelled as he helped the other to barricade the door. 

“They still defend it they have died defending it.” 

“Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the cave?” Aragorn asked the king. 

But the king didn’t even seem to hear him. 

“Is there no other way?” Aragorn asked again. 

“There is one passage it leads into the mountains” the second in command responded. 

“But they will not get far the Uruk-hai are too many.” 

“Send word for the women to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance” Aragorn told him. 

“So much death” Théoden spoke. 

“What can Men do against such reckless hate?” 

“Ride out with me ride out and meet them” Aragorn said. 

“For death and glory.” 

“For Rohan for your people.” 

“The sun is rising” Gimli said. 

“Yes yes the horn of Helm Hammerhead shall sound in the Deep one last time” Théoden said. 

Brenna looked at Legolas a small tear sliding down her face. He brushed it off lightly then cupped her face and kissed her. 

“This shall not be our end have hope love” he spoke softly. 

“Fell deeds awake now for wrath now for ruin and a red dawn!” Théoden yelled. 

Legolas and Brenna were on a horse as was everyone else. 

“Forth Eorlingas!” 

As the Uruk-hai broke in everyone charged them on horseback. As they made their way through the keep they slashed as the Uruk-hai with their swords never once stopping. 

Up on the mountain stood a white horse Gandalf have returned and he wasn’t alone. There were hundreds of riders with him and they were barreling down the hill towards the battle. 

They crashed into the Uruk-hai and started to simply demolish them. Soon it was over the Uruk-hai defeated. 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Of The Two Towers


	17. Small Victories

The celebration for Rohan victory was brief as Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Brenna, Gimli, the king and a few of his men rode to the top of the hill to see the angry sky around Mordor. 

“Sauron’s wrath will be terrible his retribution swift. The battle for Helm’s Deep is over the battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness” Gandalf spoke a half smile on his lips. 

Brenna ran her hand down Legolas’s back slowly as she smiled. After the battle Legolas was finally able to focus completely on her. Only then did he notice she was covered in blood and gore. However when she looked up and saw him she smiled and he knew she was unharmed. 

She smiled again slowly and turned to head into the keep most likely to clean up. After a moment Legolas followed her. He watched as she stripped off her battle armor and laid down her sword and he realized he would not have her any other way. 

She was his warrior princess and he loved her truly. He decided to join her to wash himself up too. She watched him as he approached taking off his battle gear as he went. When he reached her he too was exposed and bare. 

Slowly they washed the blood from each other stealing soft but heated kissed. Once the last of the blood was gone he took her there in the shower. A slow gentle taking after the hard vicious battle and as they came their eyes locked on each other. 

Brenna pressed a kiss to Legolas’s shoulder as she thought back to that moment and she knew he was smiling too. All too soon they were off following Gandalf toward Isengard. No one really spoke and if they did it was a soft whisper. 

As they approached Isengard a shout rang out. “Welcome my lords to Isengard!” 

There sitting on the wall was Marry and Pippin. 

“You young rascals a merry hunt you’ve lead us on and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!” Gimli yelled. 

Legolas smiled at the young Hobbits glad they were okay. 

“We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good” Pippin responded. 

“Salted pork?” Gimli asked clearly interested. 

Brenna giggled softly at the exchange between the Hobbits and the Dwarf. 

“We’re under orders from Treebeard who’s taken over management of Isengard” Marry said. 

Shaking his head Gandalf told the Hobbits to get on a horse then they all went to search for Treebeard. 

“Young Master Gandalf I’m glad you’ve come. Wood and water stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard here to manage locked in his tower” Treebeard said as the approached him. 

“And there Saruman must remain under your guard Treebeard” Gandalf said. 

“Well let’s just have his head and be done with it” Gimli said always going with violence. 

“No he has no power anymore” Gandalf informed them. 

“The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees wild trees” Treebeard told them. 

The Pippin jumped off the horse he was on into the water. He picked up a dark glass ball it looked like but Gandalf quickly took it from him and covered it up with his cloak. After that they quickly departed and rode hard and fast back to Rohan and the king’s people. 

There they celebrated they toasted and feasted and drank their victory. The first chance they got Legolas and Brenna snuck away to be alone together. They walked slowly in the moon light hand in hand. He smiled as the moon showed in her black as night hair and illuminated her creamy skin. 

“You are staring your Highness” she said without looking at him a smile on her lips. 

“I cannot help myself my lady you are simply too gorgeous to not look at” he replied pulling her against him gently. 

They stood there simply holding each other under the moon. 

“I love you” Legolas finally spoke. 

“And I love you” Brenna responded smiling then he kissed her. 

When he pulled back they were both a little breathless. She gave him a teasing slow smile. 

“I think I shall turn in for the night.” 

He gave her a nice grin in return. 

“Yes I to think I shall retire from this night.” 

Quickly they returned to their room both grinning. It appeared their blood was still heated from battle. 

Soon they would really need it for war was coming.


	18. Fool Of A Took

As Brenna slept Legolas got dressed and put on a cloak and simply went to stand outside. Soon Aragorn joined him. 

“The stars are veiled something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving” Legolas said as he looked out over the village. 

Then they stood there both of them looking out at the dark. Out of nowhere Legolas felt an extreme darkness close by. He turned quickly towards Aragorn. 

“He is here.” 

They heard shouts coming from inside and ran into the great hall where Gandalf and the Hobbits slept. Aragorn opened the door Legolas right behind him. Inside a fiery ball was held in Pippin’s hands as he cried out in pain. 

“Someone help him!” Mary begged. 

Aragorn grabbed the ball and he quickly stumbled and fell as he was now the one feeling the pain. Legolas grabbed him as he fell and the ball rolled from his hands. As it did Aragorn relaxed no long in pain. Gandalf threw a blanket over the ball. 

“Fool of a Took!” Gandalf yelled. 

Pippin was lying on the floor not moving or breathing. Gandalf took his hand and finally Pippin took in a deep breath. 

“Look at me” Gandalf spoke softly. 

“Gandalf forgive me” Pippin whispered. 

“Look at me what did you see?” 

“A tree there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone it was dead. The city was burning.” 

“Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?” 

“I saw… I saw Him I could hear his voice in my head.” 

“And what did you tell him? Speak!” 

“He asked me my name I didn’t answer. He hurt me.” 

“What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?” 

Before he answered Legolas gave into to the strong urge to go to Brenna to make sure she was okay. So he left the room quickly. Once to their room he threw the door open and saw Brenna standing by the bed. Slowly she looked at him. 

“He was here wasn’t he?” Legolas nodded and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. 

“We must get back to the others love” he said softly. 

He kept his arm around her hip and went to the great hall where the others had been headed. 

“There was no lie in Pippin’s eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We’ve been strangely fortunate Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy’s plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm’s Deep showed our enemy one thing He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still strength enough perhaps to challenge him Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. Of the beacons of Gondor are lite Rohan must be ready for war” Gandalf spoke. 

Legolas and Brenna stood near Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas still kept his arm around Brenna keeping her close. 

“Tell me why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?” Théoden asked. 

“I will go” Aragorn said in anger at the king. 

“No” Gandalf told him. 

“They must be warned.” 

“They will be” Gandalf said to calm him. 

Then he came over to them and spoke softly to Aragorn only Legolas, Brenna, and Gimli could hear. 

“You must come to Minas Tirith by another road follow the river and look to the black ships. Understand this things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won’t be going alone.” 

Gandalf, Mary, and Pippin headed out toward the stables. Legolas and Brenna went to get a bite to eat. 

“After I knew He was here I feared for you I’m not really used to fearing for others but you… I do not know what I would do without you” Legolas said taking Brenna’s hand a crossed the table. 

She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. 

“I was scared about you when I felt Him and you were not in bed I was scared for you. I need you just as much as you need me my Prince.” 

He smiled more. 

“My warrior Princess I love you.” 

After that night started to fall yet neither one wanted to close their eyes to sleep they were worried about each other. He wrapped his arms around her and slid one leg over hers pulling her close. 

“I’m not going anywhere not without you love” she whispered softly looking into his gorgeous eyes. 

“You are my life where you go I go” he whispered back. 

She tucked her head against his chest and relaxed. Soon her breathing slowed and evened out and he knew she was asleep still he didn’t sleep. He looked down at her and thanks his stars again that she loved him. Soon he too fell asleep holding her close right where she belonged.


	19. Journey To The Door Under The Moutain

The next few days pasted in a blur between waiting and planning there wasn’t much else to do. It was the waiting that was the worst. However Legolas and Brenna decided to fill the waiting gap by wedding planning. Something cheery in such a dark time. 

Finally the wait was over the day Aragorn burst into the Great Hall explaining the beacons of Minas Tirith were lit and Gondor needed help. Everything was quickly packed and put on the horses. They also dressed for battle. 

“Now is the hour rider of Rohan oaths you have taken now fulfil them all. To lord and land” Eomer yelled to the warriors. 

Then they rode out. Legolas, Brenna, Gimli, and Aragorn all rode up front with the king. They didn’t stop until they reached the camp and even then they rode around to see how many men where already there. 

“Grimbold how many?” Théoden asked. 

“I bring 500 men from the Westfold my lord” the man answered. 

“We have 300 more from Fenmarch Théoden King” another man responded. 

“Where are the riders from Snowbourn?” Théoden asked as he looked around. 

“None have come my lord” said a man. 

After they settled in the camp Aragorn went to speak with the king while Legolas and Brenna went to relax in their tent and Gimli went in search of food. Hearing the horses in a panic Legolas ran out with his bow in hand Brenna followed with her hand on her sword. 

“The horses are restless and the men are quiet” Legolas said. 

“They grow nervous in the shadow if the mountain” Eomer said as they all looked at the mountain. 

“That road there where does that lead?” Gimli asked slowly. 

“It is the road to the Dimholt the door under the mountain” Legolas told him. 

“None who venture there ever return that mountain is evil” Eomer said as he walked away casting one last look at the mountain. 

Soon night settled and the mountain looked even more wicked than in daylight. Gimli decided to have a smoke while he could while Aragorn slept and the Elves tended to their weapons and each other. 

Brenna looked out to see Aragorn packed up his horse and quickly told Legolas who began to pack up their stuff and they went to get their horse too. 

“Not this time this time you must stay Gimli” Aragorn said just as Legolas and Brenna walked up next to him with their horse. 

“Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?” Legolas asked smiling. 

“You might as well accept it we’re going with ya laddie” Gimli said. 

Brenna smiled from atop the horse. 

“Just accept it you have friends who have your back if you need it” she said. 

Slowly they rode through the camp toward the mountain. The hushed whispers were directed at them as they rode past the men. Into the mountains they rode into the darkness. Slowly the sun rose and light and shadow battled in the mountain pass. 

“What kind of army would linger in such a place?” Gimli asked quietly. 

“One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid to fight. But when the time came when Gondor’s need was dire they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge” Legolas explained as they rode on. 

Brenna tightened her hold on him as he told his tale. True she had heard it before and was around herself to know it but it was still chilling. To get through the narrow path they had to get off their horse and walk. Up ahead cut into the mountain was the door. 

“The very warmth of my blood seems stole away” Gimli whispered. 

As they reached the door Legolas read the words carved into it. 

“‘The way is shut it was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it the way is shut.’” 

As he finished a howling moan of wind came at them from inside the door. The horses went wild with fear and tugged against the reins. 

“Brego!” Aragorn yelled as their horses ran away. 

“I do not fear death” Aragorn said as he walked through the door into the mountain. 

With a grin both Elves followed him inside into the mountain.


	20. The Army Of The Dead

“Well this is a thing unheard-of Elves will go underground where a Dwarf dare not? Oh I’d never hear the end of it” Brenna heard Gimli say. 

Then Gimli was behind them as they followed Aragorn. Soon the small cave grew into a large chamber with steps leading up to what looked like doors carved into the mountain. Slowly they all looked around not really sure what they were looking for. 

Not sure he even knew what he was doing Legolas held Brenna’s hand as they looked. 

“Who enters my domain?” a voice filled the chamber. 

They all turned to face the steps and saw a man slowly appearing. The man looked half skeleton half flesh but all dead. Aragorn did not seem shocked as he spoke. 

“One who will have your allegiance.” 

“The dead to not suffer the living to pass” the man said. 

“You will suffer me” Aragorn responded. 

The man just laughed but as he did it echoed eerily through the chamber. Hundreds if not more soldiers appeared each one in various states of decay each one just as dead and ghostly as the next. They quickly surrounded the group. 

“The way is shut it was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it the way is shut. Now you must die” the main man said as he and his army advanced on the group. 

Legolas notched an arrow and let it fly but it simply went through the ghosts head. 

“I summon you to fulfill your oath” Aragorn said as he slowly walked forward. 

“None but the king of Gondor may command me” the man said as he got closer. 

Aragorn raised his sword but once Brenna looked at it she knew right away if was a different sword.as the ghost swung his sword to kill Aragorn, Aragorn blocked it with his new sword and grabbed the man by the throat. 

“That line was broken” the man struggled to speak. 

“It has been remade” Aragorn said. 

Then he shoved the man away and spoke to the whole army. 

“Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you? What say you?” Aragorn asked as he walked slowly through the army they stepped out of his way. 

“Ah you waste your time Aragorn they had no honor in life they have none now in death” Gimli spoke. Aragorn went on talking anyway. 

“I am Islidur’s heir fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?!” Aragorn yelled. 

The leader and the men disappeared after saying they’d be back with an answer. However by the look on their undead ghostly faces they would take the deal they simply wanted to make Aragorn wait. 

“Aragorn what is your plan once they come back?” Brenna asked. 

“We go catch a pirate chip bound for Gondor and then wipe out the army there” Aragorn replied. 

“And after that?” Legolas asked softly. 

“After that I will keep my word and release them.” 

“I meant after that.” 

“I’m not sure we still must have faith in Frodo and Sam to end it all” Aragorn said in almost a whisper. 

No one really questioned if the two Hobbits were alive or not they had to have hope or all was lost. Finally the army returned and of course said they would help. Once that was settled they ran from the caves and back through the mountain pass only to find their horses waiting for them. 

They rode hard and fast for the river the army of ghosts right behind them. They realized the war had already started most likely. Once at the dock the army quickly dispatched the pirates on the ships and took them over. 

Luckily the wind was with them and they made good time getting to Gondor it was barely midday. When they arrived they saw a group of orcs waiting. Dressed for battle weapons ready they jumped off the boat.


	21. Battle For Middle Earth

They walked toward the group of orcs. 

“There’s plenty for the both of us may the best Dwarf win” Gimli said. 

Just before they hit the arm their own ghost army came running it was simply a massacre. 

“Fifteen! Sixteen!” Legolas yelled as he counted his kills. 

“Seventeen! Eighteen!” Gimli responded. 

“Twenty-three” Brenna yelled grinning. 

“Legolas!” Aragorn yelled. 

Headed his way was an Oliphant. So he sized it up looking for a weakness in seconds. He took off running and jumped on to its tusks then onto its leg. He jumped onto its back leg and began to climb. 

“Thirty-three thirty-four” he counted again as he fired at those on top of the Oliphant. 

Slowly he made his way over to a rope and swung down and sliced the strap holding the carriage on the Oliphant taking everyone with it to the ground. Then he drew three arrows and fired straight into the Oliphant’s head killing it. As it went down he slide down over its head and down its trunk to the ground in front of Gimli. 

“That still only counts as one!” Gimli yelled grumpily. 

They quickly finished off the rest of the stragglers and stood on the battle field watching the ghosts destroy the orcs. Gimli and the Elves walked over to Aragorn. 

“Fifty-two” Gimli said proudly. 

Legolas smirked “Fifty-four.” 

Then they both looked at Brenna as she laughed. 

“You two must have been slacking. Eighty-nine” she said. 

Legolas and Gimli were stunned. 

“Release us” the ghost king spoke. 

“Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot these lads despite the fact they’re dead” Gimli said. 

“You gave us you work” the king said getting angry. 

“I hold your oath fulfilled go be at peace” Aragorn said. 

Slowly the ghost army disappeared. The main survivors went into the great white hall. 

Gandalf spoke. “Frodo has passed beyond my sight the darkness is deepening.” 

“If Sauron had the Ring we would know it” Aragorn said. 

“It’s only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat yes but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping” Gandalf said. 

“Let his stay there let him rot why should we care?” Gimli asked. 

“Because 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I’ve sent him to his death” Gandalf said sadly. 

“No there is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgroth. We can give him that” Aragorn said. 

“How?” Gimli asked. 

“Draw out Sauron’s armies empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate.” 

Everyone was stunned. 

“We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms” Eomer said. 

“Not for ourselves but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron’s Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves.” 

“A diversion” Legolas spoke. 

“Sauron will suspect a trap he will not take the bait” Gandalf said. 

“Certainty of death small chance of success… what are we waiting for?” Gimli asked. 

So they gathered the army and rode for the Black Gate. Brenna held tight to Legolas knowing the high probability they would both soon be dead. 

They stopped a short ride away from the gate and simply looked at it just for a moment. Aragorn, the Elves, Gimli, and Eomer rode closer to the gate. 

“Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!” Aragorn yelled. 

Slowly the gate began to creak open. As it opened the group rode back to the small army. 

“Sons of Gondor of Rohan my brothers I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship but it is not this day an hour of wolves and shattered shields when age of Men comes crashing down but it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand Men of the West!” Aragorn yelled then turned to face the oncoming army. 

Now all off theirs horses they watched the army slowly formed a circle around their smaller one. 

“Never thought I’d die fighting side by side with Elves” Gimli said. 

Brenna teared up and Legolas gave her hand a quick squeeze. 

“What about side by side with friends?” Legolas asked. 

“Aye I could do that” Gimli responded. 

Slowly Aragorn took a few steps forward then looked over his shoulder and spoke softly. 

“For Frodo.” 

Then he charged the Orc army. Then the two little Hobbits ran after him the rest of the army followed. 

And so it began the last battle for Middle earth.


	22. Finale

They hacked slashed and fired arrows knowing this was their end but they were going down fighting. Then came a loud screech from above the last eight Nazgul were coming the end was near. Legolas traded his bow for his swords and just as the Nazgul were about to attack Eagles came out of nowhere to stop them.

Good news followed by bad a troll was fighting Aragorn and it was going to kill him. Legolas fought as hard as he could to get to Aragorn to shave him. He was too far away he started to shove orcs and people out of his way.

“Aragorn!” he yelled in fear.

Brenna attacked the troll but it twisted slamming its arm into her chest sending her flying back. Then the troll tried to crush Aragorn. Torn between his love and his friendship Legolas hesitated but a look at Brenna showed she was back up and slashing away.

Suddenly the ground began to shake the troll ran away, the tower holding the Eye crumbled to the ground. The ground crumbled taking Mordor with it into a giant chasm but then Mount Doom erupted and Frodo was most likely still in there.

Slowly they rode back to Rivendell in grief heavy silence. That changed to silent smiles of relief when Gandalf took Eagles and rescued both Frodo and Sam. The next few days were a mix between celebrating and resting and healing.

Finally Frodo was awake and able to take visitors. Everyone went to see the hero. Standing there in the doorway Legolas and Brenna watched Frodo the Hobbits and Gimli on the recovery bed.

Brenna placed her left hand on Legolas’s chest as he slipped his arm around her. The sunlight glittered off the silver leaf metal ring on Brenna’s third finger. Frodo smiled at the newlywed couple.

The Elves walked inside and Aragorn came in followed by Sam. The next day Aragorn was crowned king and Legolas and Brenna led the Elves along with Lord Elrond.

They walked toward the new king to show allegiance. Legolas smiled taking Brenna’s hand.

“Hannon le” _thank you_ Aragorn said touching Legolas’s shoulder as a warrior, friend, brother.

Legolas stepped aside for Aragorn to see Arwen. It appeared the king already had his queen. They made their way over toe the Hobbits who bowed.

“My friends… you bow to no one” Aragorn said then he bowed.

The entire kingdom followed suit and bowed to the Hobbits.

After Aragorn’s wedding Legolas’s mother and father sailed to the undying lands leaving Legolas and Brenna to rule in their place and they did happily for many years.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Epilog**

A few years after the war three children a blond boy and girl followed by a dark haired boy ran into the arms of a Dwarf. They were followed by their parents the mother holding a new baby in her arms.

“Uncle Gimli!” the children yelled.

“Hello to all Greenleaf family” Gimli said smiling at Legolas and Brenna as they watched their kids play.


End file.
